Me Without Anyone
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Bridgette is on the plane instead of Joe.She is declared dead after having saved the life of her friends.How can noone find her body and why cant the dead find her spirit seven years after the crash?Is she really dead?Will Allison and the others find out?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fic.I think Ive gone a bit overboard with the description but Ehh..its hard to find the line.I actually love Bridgette,she's hilarious and I wanted to write a fic based around her because I feel, although I love Ariel and Marie that Bridgette is kind of you please review, I am willing to write more if it isnt viewed as a curse to the art of writing.**

**Hope you like it! (Also going to include MANNY,Lily,Lee and Lynn further on coz I also think they're AWESOME)**

*Ring ring*

Joe groaned hearing the phone ringing loudly in his ear "Who's phonin' us in the middle of the night?" Joe reached with his right hand and held the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"Dad?, hey it's Bridgette".Joe's previous annoyance dissipated as he recognised the voice of his middle child, "Oh hey Bridge. How was your debate, you on the plane yet?"

Bridgette gave a small glance around the plane, sitting herself on the leather plane seat beside the window and smiled "Yeah,its all good we won" Bridgette smiled with obvious pride "We kicked their butts" Joe smiled with pride and amusement also "Awch,Bridge thats awesome".

"Listen thats why I'm phoning. We picked up a tail wind or something and we're going to land an hour early, so we'll all land at five instead of six" Bridgette replied.

Joe sat up and rubbed his face tiredly with his hand "OK, we'll come get you at five then".

*clang*

"Uhh!" Bridgette muttered as the plane gave a shudder, knocking some of the glasses to the floor infront of perked up at the noise "Bridge...everything okay?"

Bridgette brought the phone to her ear and sighed "Uh Hu everythings cool. Just a little turbulence".

*Bang* The plane gave another shudder even greater then the last and the oxygen masks fitted firmly in the compartment above Bridgette fell and an alarm of warning erupted from the walls of plane sending a course of fear through Bridgette, she sensed something was wrong.

Joe hearing the commotion from the other end of the phone shouted down at Bridgette fearing she could'nt hear him "Bridge!".

The phone let out a cackling sound and then a beeping sound, the call had disconnected. At the loud volume and panic stricken voice of Joe Allison leapt up from her pillow to face Joe who now looked wide-eyed. "Joe?...Joe?"

Bridgette in a motion of fear and instinct gripped onto the arm rests of the beige coloured chair she was sat on. The plane was now instead of shuddering or shaking slightly was heading downwards in a spiralling motion gravitating her forward out of her seat. She gave fleeting glances to her side and saw her friend Cameron, thrown head first down the aisle and glasses bouncing and clanging of the chairs. She was no rocket scientist (like her father) but she in her moment of panic thought that something must be wrong with engine. In this split second moment she realised what she had to do,with all force she grabbed onto the headrest of her chair, cell phone still in a white-knuckling stronghold grip in her hand and pulled herself forward. She extended her hand towards the boy laying straddled on the floor of the plane grabbing onto every available platform. "Cameron!, grab my hand" she grunted out of exhaustion but loud enough so that the boy turned his head, a look of fear etched upon his features. He too extended his arm clasping his hand onto Bridgette's in desperation and she pulled on his arm as hard as she could pulling him towards her, his legs began kicking and he pushed himself with aid of Bridgette past her chair and grabbed onto the one behind it, People were gathered at the back holding onto a multitude walls and furniture the plane held or onto each other like the way Marie held onto her Bridgette thought. She looked further ahead and thankfully saw her friend Kris at the back being held tightly by the scruff of her shirt by Mrs O'Neil, the English teacher. Heart pounding she grabbed onto the arm rest and tried to edge her way out of the chair, she was standing at a low angle in the aisle, she was so close to the back,to reaching the others...just a few more steps,

*CRASH* Bridgette felt her grip on the leather arm rest go from the sweatiness of her palms as the plane gave its final shake and the walls almost tore was flung backwards with such utter force she felt her feet leave the ground and landed at the front of the plane, aisles away, As she collided with the ground she felt a white hot pain shoot up her back and lead to her head, her vision began to blur and suddenly she felt a heat so intense and her skin burning before she finally blacked out. All grip on reality relinguished.

Allison felt herself shaking as she knelt beside Bridgette's grave. It had been seven years. She placed a large bouquet of flowers beside a small ash-grey headstone which read: "Bridgette Dubois 1998-2011,beloved daughter and sister"

Allison remembered the days following Bridgette's disappearance,she had never actually been found by the authorities, apperently there was nothing left to find. Her friends and teachers had survived though, conveyed their condolences for the Dubois's loss. Bridgette's best friends, also on the plane had survived and recounted the final moments, in which Bridgette had achieved in helping Cameron to the back of the plane and her being flung backwards just as the plane exploded.

Joe didnt say anything about what he had heard and he still never talked about it, not really. Allison was curious but she hadnt pushed, she wasnt sure she wanted to hear about the anguish of her daughters last moments. But one night having drank heavily poured out the details of his final conversation. He cried, she cried and they managed to put some animosity of the event behind them. Manny, Lily, Lee and Lynn were around constantly for some time always checking up on them and asking how they were. People from Allison and Joe's work sent their condolences having known of Bridgette's presence, especially at the D.A's office, having been a die-hard supporter of Manny's campaign for Mayor. After some time Allison returned to work, Manny had sat her down and told her straight that he knew how she felt, he had been through it and he promised her that although things seemed bad now, the hurt would never go away it would get better. Lee and Lynn were upset, Lee always liked to talk to Bridgette, tell her his newest jokes of the day and she would re-iterate with her , the pair of them.

Another thing that made it hard was the naivety of Marie, who despite her gifts inherited from her mother still didnt have the greatest understanding of the concept of death, for a week or two constantly asking when Bridgette was coming home so she could play hide and seek with her. When she was finally told that Bridgette wasnt coming home she screamed and screamed for her big sister until she fell asleep, she would cry and be moody somedays and she refused to do her spelling without Bridgette.

The worst was Ariel. Ariel had been consolodated and reserved, she hadnt even cried at her funeral. Allison knew something was wrong with Ariel, her and Bridgette often fought, their fights were legendary and loud. After returning from work a few months after Allison had found Ariel slumped on Bridgette's bed,her artwork spread across the bed. 'Ariel?". Ariel remained unmoved on the bed as if she hadnt heard her mothers voice. "Ariel,whats the matter?". There was a pause as neither of them spoke, "She's not coming back". Allison was confused by this statement, was Ariel in denial all this time. She walked slowly towards her daughter and perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Ariel, she cant come back..she's dead". Ariel's head snapped up and she gave her mother an angry glare as if disappointed she got it wrong "Thats not what I mean" she snapped at her. "Allison hesitated "What do you mean then?". Ariel started to tear up "I know shes dead, but that shouldnt stop her. She of all people knows who we are and what we can do, so why hasnt she come back to see us. To let us know shes okay, to say goodbye even?"

Allison was at a loss for words, she had herself wondered this. Bridgette wasnt the type to go without a goodbye, she would have wanted anyone else to do the same. Allison figured it was best to not upset Ariel further "She'll have her reasons Ariel" Allison thought lying to her eldest daughter. Ariel gave Allison a soulful look "Thats crap mum" she replied before casually lifting herself off the bed and walking out. Allison followed her out "Ariel where are you going?". "Out!". Ariel was already out the door by the time Allison turned the corner, she sighed warily and leaned against the wall and rubbed her face tiredly with both hands.

"Hello, Allie dear". Allison jumped ten feet in the air and yelped in suprise. She looked over to see the smug smile of the deceased Joe Dubois Snr. Allison gave him an evil glare, red in the face from surprise and slight embarressment "What the hell are you doing here?" she said with a raised voice. "Joe chuckled "Havent we already been over this?I like to check up on you guys every once in a while". He looked down at his feet, hesitant before continuing "So how are you?"

Allison looked at him dumbfounded "Are you kidding, dont you get the news up there?"

"He meant how are you holding up?" Allison looked around in confusion. There stood Marjorie Dubois, Joe's recently deceased mother. Allison gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes "Oh yeah I'm fantastic, my thirteen year old daughter died two months ago,in an exploding plane and we couldnt even find one part of her body to bury it, I am super!". Allison looked down not wanting the two dead in-laws to see her cry as her tears came flowing out. Then it struck her, they were exactly that ghosts, they could find Bridgette and get her to come see them, right?.

"H-hey, could you do something for me?" Allison looked up.

"We cant bring Bridge here", Allison blanked not understanding why not,is she not with you. Can you not find her?"

"No" said Joe Snr blankly to Allison. "Well why not?" she asked. This time Marjorie spoke up again, face looking quite possibly guilty "We dont know where she is?".


	2. Chapter 2

(2011)

Bridgette opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurred. She squinted hard and piercing White light penetrated through her eyelids and burned them. "Ugh!" Bridgette grunted as she half heartedly tried to sit up, every muscle aching. As she positioned her body forward, her arms and head resting on her knees taking the weight from her shoulders. An oozing warm liquid trickled down her back as she stretched forward and she lifted and tilted her head to the side to look to where it was. Down the right side of her shirt she saw a patch of dark red liquid spreading over the creases in her shirt, a pool of blood forming. Bridgette lifted her arms to the hem of her shirt and little by little roles up the damp fabric, pulling at it so that it separated from her skin. She winced in pain as the fabric pulled away and it revealed a large slash pertruding from the top of her abdomen to her waist, it was red and inflamed and blood poured out in increments. It was a bad gash but it came later, first she had to figure out where she was. She lifted her head again to skim her surroundings, all she saw was tall, green stalks of bamboo bursting from the ground. Massive and intruding, she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Bridgette decided it was time to go as she stepped unsteadily to her feet grabbing the bamboo for support and started to walk forward.

As she stood up she saw much more than bamboo, now she saw the high tree tops and canopies of island trees, saw ahead the thicket of the trees infront and not a space between them. She heard the crowing of birds and the chirping of crickets and tree frogs.

Bridgette walked for what felt like miles of grassland and up hilltops bit she didn't slow down for fear she would stop as each step she felt the little more blood drain from her body, weakening her body, crumbling her resolve.

*SWISH*

A wind blew past Bridgette's ear and she swiveled around to find the subtle movement of the grass, 'But there's no wind here' Bridgette thought to herself. Again she heard another swish behind her and she followed the noise, turning around in time to see a black flash between the tall blades of grass. Bridgette didn't know what to do, her mind clouded with thoughts of terror and panic. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. bridgette ran as fast as her short legs could carry her and weaved in and out of the trees in desperate mindless panic, behind her she could feel the shadow following her, closing in on her. Bridgette could feel the blood pounding in her ears,the thumping of her heart against her chest but all she knew to do was keep running.

Suddenly Bridgette collided with something solid, head first and the impact caused her to stumble backwards onto the floor. A sharp pain travelled up her temple and she clutched her head groaning.

When the pain relieved a little she looked up at to see what she had been intercepted by and above her stood a tall shadow of a man against the sun. Before she could contemplate the man lifted from behind him what looked like a big stick and swung it rapidly towards her head. The branch made contact with the side of her head and she fell to the side and hit the muddy ground with a thud, again her gaze drifted off to blackness.

(seven Yeats later)

Allison bolted upwards from the bed clutching her head in her hands. Sharps, throbbing pains illuminated up and down her head. The room infront of her swirling with the light to create a ménage of light and colour.

"Allison?...Allison... Are you alright?" Joe whispered in Allison's ear as she gasped in pain. Allison hesitated unable to think or discern from the pain which filled her head or the horrible dream which had plagued her sleep. 'Bridgette' was her only thought as she listened to Joe's pleas to get through with her. The throbbing in Allison's head began to die down and she could feel Joe staring at her, watching her and she decided to not cause him anore worry. "Dream?" Joe said in a tired tone, "Yeah" she replied trying to sound normal "It wasn't anything".

After having her bizarre dream of Bridgette Allison decided best not to create havoc by telling Joe and went about her morning as usual, she got dressed, made Marie her breakfast and dropped her off to school then headed to work at the Discrict Attourney's Office. Allison stepped out of the metal grey automatic doors and through the foyer into the line if cubicles which lined the square room giving greetings to colleages as she walked by. She stalked by in a casual relaxed manner as she could and through a wooden door, unlocked it and stepped inside. When she reached the desk she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hello Assistant District Attourney Dubois" said an deep male voice behind her making her jump up from her slight hunched position over the desk. She turned around and saw two men and a woman standing by the gave a small laugh and stepped forward to greet them "Mayor Devalos" she said as she reached the tall, slightly robust man on the left and gave him a hug, "Lee" she said with a laugh as he reached forward to hig her also, "Lynn" she said and hugged the blonde woman on her right. Her best friends.

"Hey" Lymn said "you look tired" she said a note of concern in her voice. Allison gave a nervous laugh, not wanting to worry her friends like she had Joe. After Bridgette had disappeared the Devalos's and Scanlon's had become increasingly close to the Dubois family much more so than before. Feeling their loss and even Joe had warmed up to them as he had not done before thankful of their support and advice,even becoming good buddies with Lee and Manny. Allison thought that due to their close proximity now that they might warn Joe of any suspicious behavior she exibited knowing full well of the force of her abilities.

Allison cleared her throat and gave a non-chalant look about her "No, I'm ok. Just had a little trouble sleeping last night, nothing unusual there". Lee and Manny laughed but Lynn stood there with a look of uncertainty but Allison never noticed.

The rest of Allison's day continued with her giving numerous interviews with the three and gathering evidence for their most recent case. A recent rash of ritualistic killings had put Pheonix on edge and the District Attourney had sent Allison and Lee on a mission to intercept those responsible by any means had scheduled an interview with a man named Steven O'Hara, whose suspisions aroused by neighbours of him being a known Wiccan or 'occultist' in their eyes and lack of a possible airtight alibi had landed him here. Allison and Lee and Lynn had positioned themselves at the table of the interview room opposite of Steven. "Mr O'Hara" Allison began "I'll get strifht to the point' on the night of August 24th you said you were on a night out with friends until one-thirty am." Allison lifted her Reading glasses up and looked at him in the eye. "Yes, I was" said Steven casually. Allison looked at the man so confident and assured of himself despite where he was, was a little unnerving to her. "After that time which you returned home, can you reiterate which time this was please?". The man shifted ever so slightly in his chair "I got a taxi and arrived home at around twelve-ten" he replied staring at her with an intensity as if he knew her, she glanced to Lee and Lynn and saw their look of uneasiness also showing it hadn't gone unnoticed. " you know.." he cut in before Allison uttered her next question. "This is quite extraordinary, the panic in which people have riled themselves into. As if they've forgotten how to function, how to think for themselves." Allison looked at the man, curious at this sudden speech. He continued as he kept staring at Allison "People are so coddled and protected by others so they have no survival instinct. It's don't eat.. they don't sleep". The man sat up straight and Allison and the Scanlon's sat still observant of his actions. Mr O'Hara gave a small smile to Alllison "Tell me Mrs Dubois, how are you sleeping?". Allison looked at him, her sensed heightened in suspision "Had any weird dreams?", Allison felt shocked "What?" she said in surprise "What do you mean by that?" she said getting stood up and leaned across the table to look more direcly at him "What do you mean by that?" she repeated voice raised and eyes glaring at him. Lee cut in laying a firm hand on Allison's shoulder and pulling her back into her seat "Sir, thank you for coming that'll be all for today". The man nodded, slid out his chair and rose to leave the escorted him out while Lynn's hand replaced Lee's not as a sign of warning but of concern.

Allison was now back in her office and in the chair behind her desk as Manny, Lee and Lynn had theirs circled around. Manny gave a pensive glance at Allison as if Reading her mind, like he always made her feel like shrinking away, feeling vunerable but at the same time gave her the urge to laugh a little, she was supposed to be the mind reader. After the incident Allison had been marched to her office by an obviously worried Lynn, and Lee had fetched Manny to help talk to Allison. Manny spoke first "ok, would you like to tell us what happened in there?". Allison said nothing, the more she thought about what Steven had said she realised it didn't warrant her yelling or even her suspicion. Everyone knew she had abilities, it was publicly known for ten years now, surely he could know too. But there was just something about him that raised the alert to her, made her uncertain. Allison looked at them and knew that she would have to give them an explanation, better them than Joe. "Ok" she said hesitantly "I had a dream...about Bridgette". At this the three on the other side sat up alert in their chairs. Lynn looked confused" Ok Allion, but if you had a dream about Bridgette what does this have to do with O'Hara?", "I don't know" Allison said truthly "..But when he started talking about my dreams I got the feeling he was indicating about that dream" Allison rolled get eyes in nervouness "call it instinct". Lee spoke but looked down as he did " If you don't mind me asking, what was the dream about?How was She involved?". Allison coughed before starting "Well I saw Bridgette in a forest surrounded by trees and she was lying down. Then she stood up, she was kind of disoriented and I think she was injured but she started walking anyway." she looked at them and saw them sitting patiently for her to continue "She started running through the forest and then she fell. She looked the same age as when she crashed." Allison hesitated before continuing "There was a man there as well". Manny looked up in interest "A man? What man?" he asked, "I don't know, I never saw him clearly but he...attacked Bridgette, hit her with a log or branch". Allison looked at the three of them seriously " Please don't say anything to Joe or the girls?not yet", Lee looked at her " We won't". "Do you think that your dream might be real?" asked Lynn. Allison looked at her helplessly "I dont know"


	3. Chapter 3

(2011)

Bridgette awoke to a loud thumping noise near her. She felt her head tilted to the front, resting on a spindly, sharp surface. Her head was hurting incredibly and the side her head felt sticky and dried. She could smell something thick and strong in the air..smoke. She rembered..the man..the stick hitting her. In panic Bridgette tried to open her eyes and again came the blinding sensation of the light hitting her pupils as she unveiled them from her heavy eyelids. At first blurred images were all she saw and then her vision sharpened to show her a small clearing of dry, brown soil and in the middle sticks collected in a bundle set alight by a burning fire. No-one was there, 'brilliant' she thought. She could escape from whoever brought her here, she didn't want to stick around she needed to find her friends and teachers. Bridgette struggled to raise her arms but felt something constricting her, stopping her. She looked down and saw a binding of vines tying her to a tree trunk behind her, her heart raced with her brain as she attempted to look for a way to free herself from her confines. Suddenly to the side Bridgette spotted a large pebble with a pointed edge, she slowly reached out and grabbed it and pulled it into the palm of her hand and started grazing the vines. The vines began to wear away and loosen ever more slightly and she inhaled a deep breath. Bridgette almost started again when she heard a cruch to her right side. Leaves thought Bridgette cautiously, fearing it was her captor she instantly dropped her arms and legs and her head gently drooped to the side feigning unconsciousness.

She lay dormant ad she heard the crunch growing louder in patterns of two suggesting footsteps. Eventually the footsteps continued until stopping infront of her, but she continued to lay still so as not to evoke a reaction. There was an eerie silence as the tension between the unknown, unseen intruder and Bridgette grew thicker. She could feel his eyes bore into her, watching her, studying her for sign of activity. For a sign of consciousness. She could feel the blood rush to her face, her muscles straining in her uncomfortable hunch against the tree trunk.

Another crunch came as the man lifted his foot and brought it down full force on Bridgette's straightened leg.

The first wave of pain which flowed in sharp waves up her leg causing her to jerk and grasp at the dry soil and she felt the air rush out from her lungs. Her breath came out in quick, short gasps. Bridgette lifted her arms from the ground and instinctively gripped her thigh above the area where her leg had been stomped on and squeezed trying to lessen the pain shooting up her leg. Her while leg felt warm and fuzzy as the blood rushed through it and her body temperature rose and she felt herself shake. She then opened her eyes and looked ahead to see two large boots infront of her and attached to them were two long legs in dirty, mud-covered jeans which were also torn at the shin of the left leg, the edge of rip fringed with dried in blood. Bridgette still squirming and writhing in pain looked up hesitantly at her captors face. It was a man, tall and striking in his appearance with a square jaw, wide face, short, spiky hair and clear blue eyes. His shoulders were lean and muscular, his arms filled out with finely toned muscles which were caked with dirt and small scratches. His face was impassive and his blue eyes looked directly into Bridgette's also clear blue eyes.

Brridgette knew with once glance she should be frightened by him. He had the appearance of military figure, strong and threatning. Untrusting.

In an attempt to break the eye contact Bridgette spoke up, "Did you attack me?" she said clearly with accusation laced in her voice. "Yes" he replied. Bridgette waited for further response but after a minute she realised he wasn't willing to give up information voluntarily. "Why did you attack me?" Bridgette gasped out as the pain in her leg suddenly flared. The man gave a small smile and leaned down to face her more clearly, he stopped before talking as if contemplating whether or not to answer "Because ever since you got on the plane I've been waiting for the opportunity to kill you". Bridgette sat still, she went ridged and leaned back against the tree trunk trying to back away from the man. She was completely shocked by the clarity of his statement and the sincerity of his voice and face as he said it. " Why?" she almost yelled in shock "Because of your abilities. They are...unnatural". Bridgette took a moment to register what he was saying. But then she realised what he meant, he was after her because of her being a psychic. She got angry, another person who believed she was devil spawn because she had dreams or feelings about events that people thought she shouldn't. "Thats why you're after me, because you think I'm some kind of 'false prophet' " she said angrily. " Of course you are" he spat angrily "You interfere, even destroy the plan and natural design laid down by God by intercepting these little communiques and warning those who are destined to die, disrupting the natural balance". Bridgette rolled her eyes annoyed "so you think that people shouldn't get an opportunity to live their lives to the fullest if given the ..." she emphasised "..you think it's fine or to the will of God to kill those who are given the abilities to see a little more than others, to kill people like me who didn't even ask for it. I've met people like you before". The man studied Bridgette with a look of curiosity as she finished. She hoped her little speech had deterred him somewhat from killing her. Bridgette watched the man closely as he stared back at her, both of them not blinking for a moment 'If he's going to kill me I'll at least try and give him a run for his money' she thought. As soon as he turned Bridgette brought up the small rock she had clasped in her hand and started wearing away at the ropes. She felt the ropes loosen slightly more each time and then she wriggled a little giving her room to move. The man then walked towards her and stopped just before her with only so little space that Bridgette had her legs bent up to her chest. As he stared at her Bridgette realised the urgency to get free and in desperation she extended her good leg forward as hard as possible to impact with the mans kneecap. The man roared in pain and fell to the ground with a thud as his kneecap shifted and he buckled under the weight. Bridgette then with all force pulled at the ropes and they fell apart releasing her. Wasting no time she jumped awkwardly to her feet, swaying as she almost tripped over herself in a daze. Her head she realised was still swimming from the impact of the branch. The man looked up to see Bridgette on her feet and grabbed furiously at her legs to stop her. She then lifted her leg back and then swung it forward and kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the abdomen, the man hunched over with his hands clutching and face contorted in pain and also began a fresh wave of pain up Bridgette's leg, which she inored. Bridgette ran, as fast as she could through the plethora if trees, all a mirage of green and brown, all wirring past her hastily in her speedy run. She ran for as long as possibly, beads of sweat pouring freely down her forehead, her face was unbelieveably hot as the blood rushed to her face, her heart racing from the strenuous amount of exercise and fear that her captor may be just behind her.

Eventually Bridgette stopped as she came across a stony area and dropped in exhaustion onto a large, bare boulder. Bridgette lay flat on her back her eyes met with the clear sky in the way of drifting into night, the stars slowly beginning to shine. Slowly her eyes were drooping, casting a haze over the night sky and everything faded away to black. Bridgette thought of her friends, where were they were?where was she?.

(2011)-kris

"Kristen, KRISTEN!"

She could hear her name being shouted over and over, getting louder each time until the voice was directly above her. She opened her eyes slowly, turning away from the overbearing light penetrating them as she did. "ghh!" she gasped and then coughed violently as a mouthful of grimy, wet mud poured from her mouth. "Oh thank god your alright, I thought you were dead you weren't moving" said a boys voice in a panick, the one shouting her name she was sure. She could see blurry shapes before her, her eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the light. The boy kept whispering questions of concern in her ear trying to see she was alright, soon the blurryness turned to outlines and then clear definitive features of a dark haired young boy of thirteen kneeling before her, a look torn between fear and worry. "Cameron" Kris said quietly, the boy smiled a little at the mention of his name as though giving him some kind of reassurance. Kris then attempted to sit up, all her muscles aching as she did so. Cameron placed a supportive hand on her back and his other hand gripped her hand pulling her up. They both stood up and looked around the surrounding area. It was trees and grass in abundance, like the scene from a movie "Where are we?" Kris spoke up finally before looking at him again, he shrugged in reply " I dunno". Kris's head snapped up at the remembrance of Bridgette who she had last seen propelled foward and sprawled out on the plane floor, before being engulfed in the explosion tearing apart the cockpit. "Bridgette?", "I dunno" cameron replied, the look of relief washed from his face. Tears began to form in Kris's eyes as she remembered Bridgette struggle to help Cameron to the back of the plane, the explosion. It was almost a certainty that Bridgette wouldn't have survived an explosion of that magnitude. Her best friend since she was five years old was most certaintly gone, if she had survived by some miracle and was ok she would have been the first to find Kris.

Kris with tears in her eyes turned her attention back to Cameron "We had better find a way out of here or maybe see if we can find anyone else, before it gets dark" said Kris quietly wiping away tears. "Ok" said Cameron "let's go then" he said as he started walking in the direction ahead of them. Kris hesitated a moment weary of the trip ahead but then followed dutifully behind Cameron into the dark jungle.

(2011)-Dubois house

Allison and Joe were in their kitchen, sitting at the large wooden table. Across from them sat Manuel Devalos and his wife Lily, manny had his arms loosely crossed over and leaned slightly against the table while Lily sat with her back straight and hands placed firmly on her thighs, her gaze fell strictly on Allison and Joe Dubois. She studied their expressions, Joe looked clearly in shock, his face was twisted and creased in a look of severe anxiety and worry and eyes were staring downward at the wooden table unmoving. Allison shared her look of fear and worry but her emotions were more subtle, clearly trying to disguise them as much, trying to be strong for her husband. Both their hands were resting on the table, Allisons hand was firmly clasped in Joe's. "Ok, Joe.." said Manny in a clear and calming voice "You said you heard something going on when you were talking to Bridgette?". "I heard something going on in the plane Bridgette was on". "Ok. Tell me everything you heard in order". Joe lifted his right hand from the table and combed it through his hair "Ugh..I heard..I was talking to Bridgette, she said her plane was going to come early. After a minute or two I heard something like rattling in the background". Joe rubbed his eyes and paused before continuing trying to remember "I asked Bridgette if anything was wrong and she told me it was turbulence. Then I heard...a beeping, like an alarm in the background and then...the call cut off". Manny looked at Joe, he could see his eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep and his face looked thinner and with a hollow expression. Allison looked like she was on the verge of tears, her face was also tired and eyes sunken from worry. Manny gave a side glance to his wife who nodded for him to follow her "We'll be back in a minute, I promise" Manny followed Lily round the corner and out of earshot of the two eldest Dubois's. Manny sighed "I've never seen them like that", "Yeah, I know" Lily replied "What do you think we should do?", Manny looked down at his feet and back up, unsure of what to do "Umm..I should call the Mayor, tell him what Joe and Allison told me and see if he can rally up a search party". Lily looked at Manny "Yeah, and I'll call Lee and we can check on the flight see if it made it in first, when was it supposed to land?", "Five or six at latest I think Joe said, and it's now..." Manny paused looking down at his watch "Five past seven". Lily sighed. "If They're right and something happened to this plane, then it's not just Bridgette but a lot people like other passengers, her friends and teachers". "Right" said Lily defiantly "You call Lynn and I'll call Lee, get the engine running as soon as". Just as Manny and Lily turned to go round the corner, a clicking sound was heard and they both looked round to be greeted by eight year old Marie, standing in the doorway with her Mr. Snookie held in her hand. "Manny and Lily forced a smile when they saw her not wanting to frighten her. "Hey Marie" they said in unison, "Hiya" said Marie yawning and rubbing her eyes " What are you doing here?". Lily motioned for Manny to get Allison and Joe and she walked forward and knelt down to face Marie. "Well we were just talking to them about some work stuff" Lily looked down and saw the brown teddy bear Marie held "Is this your friend?" she said quickly trying to change the subject, Marie nodded "What's his name?" "Mr. Snookie" replied Marie. "Hes cute" said Lily smiling at the eight year old girl. Just as she said this Allison walked around the corner and up to Marie, lifting her up and holding her in a tight embrace. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" said Allison in a soothing voice, "I couldn't sleep cause I heard voices. Where's Bridgette?" Marie replied. "She'll be back soon" Allison soothed holding Marie tighter and letting her head rest on her shoulder. With that, Manny and Lily said goodbye to Allison and Marie and told Joe they would phone before heading out the front door and into their car.


End file.
